


Vodka Aunt

by Aire_Writes



Series: 12 days of Christmas [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, just fun, lol, neither one know how to talk to one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: Moira gets drunk while wrapping presents and calls Mercy to tell her how boring her parties are.





	Vodka Aunt

**Author's Note:**

> I’m basing Overwatch as a safe place for LGBT+, Moria is in charge of the Youth Groups.

Snow fell outside covering the world in a blanket of “cold white shit,” as Sombra describes on her way into Moira’s house. Following close behind her was Gabriel carries a stack of boxes so high he couldn’t even see where he was going. It was only a matter of time before he walked straight into a wall, Moria sat in her chair, patiently waiting.

He walked around the house trying to find an empty table to set the boxes down on, he finally just gave up and placed them gently on the floor.

“What are you looking at?” His voice came out raspy.

“Your face has healed well, come here, let me see it.” She waved him over and he obliged.

Kneeling down, he turned his scarred face to her and very quietly she examined the healing scars.

Gabriel always figured he would get the ugliest scar from war, not from a drunk driver on Thanksgiving. He hadn’t spent much time in the hospital, which was good, but damn it messed him up. He’s had to ask for a ride everywhere, still too skittish to get behind the wheel of a car himself.

Moria withdrew her hands after lifting his face upwards to check on his neck.

“I think you’re going to love the gift I got for you this year.” She said, cracking open a new bottle of vodka, pouring two glasses and handing one to Gabe before quickly snatching it away and downing it in an instant.

“You have work to do.” She said with a laugh, that only grew louder when Gabriel’s face turned into a that of a little bitch.

He quickly placed more boxes near her, replacing each stack as she finished wrapping them. This year’s donation had been one of the largest in the history of the Youth Groups. Sombra’s present to her this year was to get her some free advertisement, which constituted of promotions for the toy drive “accidentally” being aired over some homophobic senators commercial. Honestly, no one knew if they could ever top that, the excitement on Moria’s face when her ad was run over that asshole, oh man, worth way more than a thousand words.

Hours pasted and the last few donations had made their way over, Sombra and Gabriel helped wrap the gifts. Sombra was the first one to fall asleep, Gabriel tried his best, but ultimately, that spot in front of the space heater just seemed too nice. That left Moria by herself, usually she didn’t drink more than a glass or two before putting her drinks away, but tonight she felt like having one more, as a little celebration for herself… then another, and another, and then the boxes were forgotten about entirely.

She made her way to the kitchen, hoping to find something that would pair well with whatever she was drinking. A colorful sheet of paper stuck to the fridge with a magnet caught her eye, an invitation to Angela's party tonight. Right, the party, Angela’s party, the one with the blandest food and no alcohol. Before she could even register it, Moria had taken her phone out and dialed Angela.

“Angela speaking!”

“Oh really? I can’t believe you’re up this late, isn’t it past your bed time little girl?”

She could hear Angela sigh on the other end. “Well, what is it that you need?”

“I need you-” Moria reached into her fridge for another bottle of vodka “to send all parties over here, it is ashamed for all those people to die wouldn’t it? So close to Christmas too, how devastating it would be for the kids.” She added a fake whimper and sob at the end

“And what exactly do you mean by that?!”

“Oh, so the little angel can get angry, how re-”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Moria had to pull her phone away from her ear, Angela was screaming bloody murder so loud she could probably wake the dead.

“Nothing, nothing, now calm down you little feather brain.”

Angela scoffed.

“You never put out booze you prude! There aren’t even any children at your parties, even Morrison can throw a better party than you.” Moria’s cackles carried over the phone and straight into Angela’s ear.

Moira hadn’t known, but Angela had happened to get a little bit tipsy tonight. Nothing much, just opened a bottle of wine for the evening as prepared for her party tonight. Unfortunately, she might have drank a bit too much.

“Do you have anything else to add, or is that all?!”She could still hear Moira laughing on the other side.

Moria roared over her own laughter “Have you put out the party poppers yet?! No, wait, are you going to make snowflakes for your New Years party? Have you broke out the safety scissors?” Moria was beside herself with laughter, holding her gut as she fell back onto the floor.

Angela ended the call, not wanting to waste any more time than she already had. Downing another glass of wine, she set back to work, but now, she was determined to prove Moria wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this series on my tumblr! https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/tagged/12-days-of-christmas


End file.
